Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Colin Entertainment film)
Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is an 2019 American-Britain-Australian live-action musical fantasy family film directed by Steven Spielberg produced by Colin Lloyd Pendergast, Stephan Swaby, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller. Based on 1964 British children novel of same name by Roald Dahl and musical stage of the same name by David Greig and Marc Shaiman who also composing the movie itself. The film was produced by Amblin Partners, Amblin Entertainment, Colin Entertainment, Ltd., Village Roadshow Pictures, RatPac Entertainment and Lord Miller Productions, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film starring Ewan McGregor, Max Charles and Nigel Planer. During in film production, it was giving the dedicated to Gene Wilder who role as Wonka in the 1971 film of the same name as he sadly pass away in August 29, 2016 as Colin Lloyd requested Warner Bros. Pictures to use Wilder sung of "''Pure Imagination''" from the movie in the end credits then Warner Bros. agreed which they give respect to everyone. Synopsis TBA. Plot The story begins as many children enter the candy bar when the school ends eating like marshmallows, lollipops and even most popular is Wonka chocolate's, when one young boy named Charlie Bucket who lives with the Bucket family with four grandparents but they were really poor, thankfully Charlie is the newspaper kid that he can get small money for his family. Until one day as Charlie saw the Wonka factory that the gate was closed in the sunset but the factory is still in business as the smoke rising from the chimneys, Charlie is find really curious about Wonka as he tell his parents about it but no-one knows about him, however his grandfather Joe Bucket is known about Willy Wonka as he tells the story about it. Many years ago which Grandpa Joe is one of Willy Wonka worker for making creative candies like ice-cream will never melt, candy balloons that you can blow it bigger and many more. But some of the workers is stealing Wonka recipes but not every worker is worst than Arthur Slugworth, later Wonka realized that it will end of his chocolate career so he told every workers that he shutting down his factory forever. However the factory is still back in business despite no human is working which it was the greatest mystery of them all. Days later, the poster was been announced from Willy Wonka that he used five golden tickets in ordinary Wonka bars that will let five children to enter the factory with endless supplies of chocolate however one of the five children will get the special prize that everyone can imagination. Many people around the world is buying many Wonka bars like mayhem, Charlie is really happy that he can get the chocolate for his birthday in tonight. The first ticket was found by Augustus Gloop lived in Düsseldorf, Germany that he eating about 50 Wonka bars until he found the ticket as his mother and father were very proud of him that Augustus will be like his father and his father's father. In the night it was Charlie's birthday as Mia and Alan Bucket is got the Wonka bar to Charlie as they think it might have the golden ticket inside it, as they open it wasn't there so Charlie can share his family. The second ticket is also found in England was a girl name Veruca Salt as she want her father to get the golden ticket so Mr. Robert Salt is working in the nut sorting room as he let all the workers to find the ticket, later in 3 days the ticket is not found that Veruca is getting upsetting and angry until the ticket is finally found. Mia is working for the washing as Charlie can help her since he done the paper delivering and he told her that the second ticket is found so Charlie is really worried for the ticket so Mia is cheered her son that he will get the ticket very soon. The fourth ticket is been founded by Mike Teevee that he was lived in Denver, Colorado but he is very addicted by watching television like gangster programs. In the next day as Charlie's mom and dad were going, Grandpa Joe give Charlie a $2 coin that he can get the Wonka bar and find that last ticket, after he got it Joe will open it but nothing. The news have been announced that the last ticket is found at name and state is work on progress as Charlie is feeling sad that he could save his family from poor and starvation. The next day as Charlie is about to ready the newspaper job until he found $5 note laying on the concrete as he went to the Candy Bar to buy the Scrumdiddlyumptious and one Wonka bar for his family, when he went back for the job many people is reading the newspaper that name and state is work on progress's ticket is a fraud as Charlie is trying to open the Wonka bar as he was surprised that he got the real final golden ticket as many people excited that they want to pay much money for the ticket when the Candy Bar owner is stopping people raiding at Charlie as he told him to run straight home as Charlie is feeling happy. When he almost home, he was been bumped to Arthur Slugworth that he asked Charlie for the most important as Slugworth known of Wonka's greatest invention was the Everlasting Gobstopper that it will end of Slugworth, he told Charlie to bring the gobstopper that Slugworth will rewarded much money or new house or much food for the family and walks off. Charlie reached home as he tells the family that the name and state is work on progress ticket is a fraud in the newspapers and he found the real golden ticket as Charlie thinking Grandpa Joe will go with him because he knows about the factory, after the song Charlie tell his grandpa that he was bumped to Slugworth. Next day later, all the five children with their parents was about to enter the excitement of all time as the clock strike 10:00, the gate is open including the entrance door as Willy Wonka is walk in cripple with his cane as many people silent until Wonka rolls and jump up that he is normal as everyone is cheering in a great applause. Wonka like to meet five children and their parents which Wonka is remembered Grandpa Joe for return, then Wonka, Charlie, Grandpa Joe and other four children with parents was enter the factory for a wonderful tour, everyone is enter the Wonka's most favorite location was the Chocolate Room as this place is filled with lollipop tree, marshedgelow and many more however there is one thing that Wonka bars is made is the waterfall pouring pure milk chocolate as a river. Many children saw little person that was about many of them as Wonka call them the Oompa Loompas founded in Loompa Land as he tells about them, in many years ago that he was in the jungle to find unusual flavors for candy until he found the Oompa Loompas that they treat Wonka very kind as they were scared because the monsters will eat them so Wonka think all the Oompa Loompas will lived in his factory for safety then they agreed as it describe why the factory is still operating. Until when Augustus Gloop is drink the Chocolate river as he fell down in the river and been sucked at the pipe that it leads Augustus to the Fudge room as Wonka calm Gloop parents that their son will be alright, he calls the Oompa Loompas take Mr. and Mrs. Gloop to Fudge room for find their son. The next travel is riding on the boat that it leads to the Inventing room that all candies Wonka is making is really important and very creative like Lickable Wallpaper for Nurseries that it have fruits flavors, Square Candies That Look Round, Hair Toffee that will grow hair like mustache and bread, Exploding Candy that it looks like a candy but it will give a small blow best for trick your enemies. But the greatest invention that Wonka has made was the Everlasting Gobstopper that it look like gobstopper but you can suck it forever and it will never get any smaller so Wonka gives one gobstopper to four children and Wonka notice the children is keep promise is never tell anyone about it, finally the last invention he created was a machine that it make chewing gum but it wasn't like the others because Wonka describes that the gum have four course meal like breakfast (bacon or roasted eggs), lunch (tomato soup or baked potato), dinner (roast beef) and dessert (ice-cream or blueberry pie), however Violet is give it a try but Wonka warned her that it was very risky but she ignores as she taste the gum it was working that she can taste best foods than chewing gum, when the dessert is here Violet face is changing her color from white skin to violet blue until she is blowing up like a blueberry so Wonka is quickly fast tell the Oompa Loompas to take Mr. and Mrs. Beauregarde with their daughter to the Juicing room that she can turn back to normal. Everyone is enter the strange room that is called the Fizzing Lifting Drink that can float everyone in the air and the only way to get back down is burping so Wonka can give everyone a try if they like as soon when they done by going to the next room was the Nut Sorting room that all trained squirrels is get the nuts out off the shells which it can create Wonka's bar with nut flavor, however there are some nuts are not working or break apart as it was thrown out to the garbage chute. Veruca Salt want this squirrel really impatient as her father told Wonka how much for the squirrel but it was not for sale, then Veruca is really mad that she get it by herself until the squirrels attacked her that they think it was a nut when it does nothing as they sent Veruca in the garbage chute so Robert and Diane Salt is checking if their daughter is alright until two squirrels pushed them in the chute. Wonka thinks the fastest way to see more for Charlie, Grandpa Joe, Mike, Norman and Doris Teavee for the Wonka Mobile as it was lead to Great Glass Elevator that they can see like Fudge mountain with sprinkle icing like snow, Cotton candy sheep, Caramels or other flavors for the chocolate, Gummy's is making in shape or form and Licorices in many colors. Mike is bored as he can choose a Wonkavision room that it was big white room that Wonka is making very creative that he said what if he make giant Wonka bar in the inverter as it make million bits of pieces whizzing through the air and straight to the television to make the bar shink as everyone can grab the bar in the screen for a taste as everyone is find it miracle, Mike tells Wonka that is it work for person then Wonka think it does so Mike is going to the inverter as he transport to the television in very small size as Norman and Doris Teevee is scared that their son is shrink as they asked Wonka for help to fix him so Wonka is calling the Oompa Loompas to take Mike, Norman and Doris Teevee to the Taffy Puller room to make Mike back in size. The last was Charlie and Grandpa Joe that Wonka is thanking them for the tour and leaves without a reward, so Charlie and Joe is going to see Wonka for what's wrong with him that Wonka is feeling sad without any questions so Charlie is give him the Everlasting Gobstopper as they about to leave then Wonka is happily thanking Charlie, he greet with Mr. Wilkinson which he used the disguise as Arthur Slugworth for the test if the other children will not give the gobstopper to the real Slugworth, Wonka with Charlie and Grandpa Joe riding back on the Great Glass Elevator as they seen the four children with their parents (Augustus is covered in chocolate, Violet is back to normal but she is flexible and still blue violet, Veruca covered in garbage and Mike is in normal size but looks like a paper). Wonka tells Charlie that the greatest prize he had was the entire factory because Wonka want to find an heir worthy enough so Charlie can bring his family in the factory so Wonka is agreed and before he hugged Charlie, Wonka said "Don't forget about the man who suddenly received everything he ever wanted.", Charlie asks, "What happened?" to which Wonka replies, "He lived happily ever after." Cast *Ewan McGregor as Willy Wonka, the joyful and nice candy man who lives in the factory that he make wonderful or unusual candies and chocolates. *Max Charles as Charlie Bucket, an young special boy who lives with Mom, Dad, Grandpa Joe and three grandparents but they were very poor, he is the final five who found the Golden Ticket. *Nigel Planer as Grandpa Joe Bucket, the grandfather of Charlie and son of Mr. Bucket, he tells about his young adult age that he works on Wonka's Factory until it shut down from spies. *F. Michael Haynie as Augustus Gloop, an gluttonous boy who lived in Düsseldorf, Germany and he is the first five who found the Golden Ticket. *Hattie Gotobed as Veruca Salt, an demanding stingy brat girl who lived England and she is the second five who found the Golden Ticket. *Nikki Hahn as Violet Beauregarde, an self-centered girl as he always chewing gum who lived in Miles City, Montana and she is the third five who found the Golden Ticket. *Atticus Shaffer as Mike Teevee, an boy who was so obsessed with television by watching western/gangster/sci-fi/horror shows, movie or video games who lived in Denver, Colorado and he is the fourth five who found the Golden Ticket. *Harrison Ford as Arthur Slugworth/Mr. Wilkinson, TBA. *Melanie C as Mrs. Mia Bucket *Russell Crowe as Mr. Alan Bucket *Magda Szubanski as Mrs. name is construction Gloop *John Goodman as Mr. name is construction Gloop *Hugh Laurie as Mr. Robert Salt *Kate Winslet as Mrs. Diane Salt *Matthew McConaughey as Mr. Sam Beauregarde *Missi Pyle as Mrs. name is construction Beauregarde *Adam Godley as Mr. Norman Teavee *Jackie Hoffman as Mrs. Doris Teavee *Doris Day as Grandma Georgina *Janis Paige as Grandma Josephine *Carl Reiner as Grandpa George *Justin Timberlake as Candy Shop Owner, TBA. Cameos *Peter Ostrum *Julie Dawn Cole *Denise Nickerson *Paris Themmen *Michael Bollner *Freddie Highmore *AnnaSophia Robb *Philip Wiegratz *Julia Winter *Jordan Fry *Colin Lloyd Pendergast as Australian Customer Production Development In early 2017 it was been announced by CEO of Colin Entertainment, Ltd. is making an musical film based on ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' including with the musical stage of the same name, later in December 16 as Colin Entertainment is joined with Village Roadshow Pictures instead of Screen Australia as Warner Bros. Pictures is accepted for making Charlie and the Chocolate Factory as Colin Lloyd along with Stephan Swaby joined for producing, later Phil Lord and Christopher Miller we're signing up for produce with Lord Miller Productions since they also written and direct CGI animated film The Sims Movie, Colin, Phil and Lord announced they would scheduled to release in 2019 for the 55th anniversary from novel's release. During in pre-production, it was been announced by Steven Spielberg is hired to direct this movie under in Amblin Partners and Amblin Entertainment banner of the movie. It was Spielberg's second directed film based on Roald Dahl's novel first was ''The BFG'' released in 2016. is under construction Casting It was began the auction for Willy Wonka role as it included: Nicolas Cage, Hugh Laurie, Ewan McGregor, Rowan Atkinson, Christopher Lloyd, Michael Palin, Adam Sandler, Benedict Cumberbatch, Hugh Grant and David Tennant, it also featured with Johnny Depp who also role as the same character in 2005 version, Douglas Hodge and Christian Borle also role as Wonka in the stage musicals, few months later it was been confirmed of Willy Wonka role was Ewan McGregor. Harrison Ford has accepted his role as Arthur Slugworth/Mr. Wilkinson. is under construction Filming is under construction Visual Effect is under construction Music is under construction Post Production Production is under construction Reception Box office office is under construction Critical response response is under construction Users response *''your Username and what's your response for this'' - ??/10 Rating This movie is rated PG by Motion Picture Association of America for the following reasons: Some scenes may scare young children *TBA Release Theatrical release *TBA Home media *Digital HD **TBA *DVD and Blu-Ray **TBA DVD or Blu-Ray menu *Play *Scene Selection *#Introduction *#The Candy Man *#Charlie Bucket *#The Amazing Tale of Willy Wonka *#Golden Tickets *#Augustus Founded First *#Spoiled Veruca *#Chewing All Day *#Watching Teevee *#Poor Charlie *#Charlie Found The Ticket/Slugworth Appeared *#I've Got A Golden Ticket! *#Enter The Factory *#Chocolate Room *#Oompa Loompas *#Fudge Gloop *#The Tunnel *#Inventing Room *#Violetberry *#Fizzing Lifting Drink *#Veruca Sent Down *#Great Glass Elevator *#Mike Tinyvision *#Passed the Test *#Pure Imagination *#Credits *Set Up **Language ***TBA **Subtitle ***TBA *Special Selection **TBA Staff *Colin Lloyd Pendergast: The creator of this page, director, producer, story-lead, writer and poster creator. Languages *English - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Japanese - *German - Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik *French - Charlie et la chocolaterie *Spanish - Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate *Russian - *Korean - *Swedish - Kalle och chokladfabriken *Hebrew - צ'רלי ומפעל השוקולד *Hawaiian - Charlie a me ka Hale Waikiko Copyright © 2019 Time Warner, Village Roadshow Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Colin Entertainment, Ltd. and TBA All the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory characters and related are owned and created by Roald Dahl. All rights reserved. Gallery Trivia Poll Do you think this is a good idea for a movie? Yes! It should be a Pure Imagination. Maybe... No, Good day sir. What do you think about Ewan McGregor as Willy Wonka? Of course he is, it fitted well for the character. I don't know, but it was passable. I rather need a different actor. Category:2019 films Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Family films Category:Amblin Partners Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films based on novels Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Live-action films Category:American films Category:British films Category:Australian films